The Datachip Time Traveller
by Tono Radish
Summary: You've got it rough. You live your life in the service of other people and now when you want to do something for yourself it becomes impossible. Even so, you're a time traveller, your freedom of choice was something you chose to give up. It's the price you pay for your contract. So do as your told and just forget she ever existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new idea I decided to put on the market for no reason other than I've had no motivation to write until now. Hope you like it!**

The girl looked both ways before crossing the street. The little man lit up signaling her to cross. Wasn't it raining earlier? There was no rainbow yet, only clouds and smog from the exhaust of cars and trucks passing through. These busy shaking metallic bodies would have to wait for her though, the green man on the lit up sign commanded it. He commanded it didn't he? And what he says goes. That's why Lizzy was so shocked when someone had gone against that law and refused to stop.

…

The girl looked both ways before crossing the street. The little man lit up signaling her to cross. Wasn't it raining earlier? There was no rainbow yet, only clouds and smog from the exhaust of cars and trucks passing through. These busy shaking metallic bodies would have to wait for her though, the green man on the lit up sign commanded it. He commanded it didn't he? That's why Lizzy was confused when a boy took her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms telling her not to cross.

She punched him square in the nose.

"Hey! You have to buy me dinner first!"

He fell to his knees and rubbed his nose. Lizzy turned around and just as she was about to step out into the street the car rushed by. The same car that-

She turned around, "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty. Let me help you up."

She was surprised when he started laughing.

"Did I hit you a little too hard?"

"Not at all," he replied moving his hand away from his nose, "I'm just relieved I managed to save you this time."

"This time," she mumbled, "What are you talking about?"

He stood up, dusting himself off, "Nothing, just my own private joke. Jeez, you have a mean swing."

This guy was strange but, to Lizzy's delight, very VERY handsome. He noticed her staring and grinned, "I demand retribution."

Lizzy came back to her senses, "Uh what?"

"What's your name?"

"Uh Elizaveta, but everyone calls me Lizzy."

"Alright Elizaveta, do you drink coffee or tea?"

"Huh? No wait, Lizzy is fine."

"You said that's what everyone calls you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I don't want to be everyone. Make a someone."

"Okay Mr. Someone, what should I call you?"

"Gilbert works out just fine."

"Alright Gilbert, I'm a tea person."

He grinned and looked over at another man crossing the street. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a large Arian man with a serious glare. Lizzy jumped at the sight of the other handsome man, he was huge but she didn't even notice him appear.

"Remember why we're here Gilbert."

"I know, I know. Look he's right over there."

The panzer man with the eyes of bright blue stared at Lizzy. He nodded to her, acknowledging her existence but turning quickly back to the handsome Albino.

"I'll let you break the rules this once, but we have to do our job now."

Gilbert looked to Lizzy, "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's a quarter to 4," she said checking her watch.

Gilbert smiled, "I'm sorry Lizzy, but I'm going to have to rain check on you again."

"Again?"

Gilbert looked at the man waiting to cross the street.

The blonde one spoke in his deep German voice, "It's time Gilbert."

Gilbert sighed, "Goodbye Lizzy. I'll see you soon!"

He leant down and kissed her cheek before disappearing. Who was that guy? Where did he get the right to go physically touch someone he had only just met?

…

Lizzy looked around. Why was she just standing there? Was she talking to someone? No, there wasn't anyone there. She touched her cheek with her fingertips, "strange? I feel as if I'm forgetting something."

She turned her head sharply as she heard a crash. There was a boy just standing there, he looked confused but relieved. She thought about it. Wasn't he standing right in the middle of where that crash should be a minute ago? Maybe she was just tired, but whatever the case, she went on her merry way home.

She looked up at the sky, no rainbow yet.

**Woohoo! Yeah please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So haha funny story, my mom and I were talking about me closing down all of my social media when I'm like "Not my fanfiction, please, anything but my fanfiction!" And she's like "Fine, you can keep your fanfiction." Happiest moment of my life. You know, right after this super good looking guy asking me to walk around with him which made my friend oober jelly. XD**

Gilbert walked Lizzy over to his car, once again he had done it he thought to himself. Once again he had managed to slip away from his duties and younger brother and found time to spend with this, what would Luddy call her, anomaly. He unlocked the doors and got in, mentally punching himself for not getting her door. It's a shame he can't go back and just fix that.

There was a miracle.

The windows were down, that late afternoon by the beach, and she flipped her way in through the window. It wasn't that she managed to find fun in his dishonor as a date, but that in that 10/10 flip he caught sight of her majestic ass covered by very short shorts. She noticed him ogling.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Oh but a picture is never as good as the real deal. Like a sunset, no picture ever really catches the intensity."

"So… my butt is like a sunset?"

"Big enough to be."

Lizzy lightly hit him, "I hope you know I almost never get into cars with strangers."

"Oh but we're not strangers, we've met before."

She stared at him. No, Lizzy almost never went off with the many random good looking guys that would try to pick her up in town, but this time was different. Lizzy had felt somewhat drawn to this albino mystery man. Somewhere in the back of her head he gave her this déjà vu feeling. She knew she was nuts because such things didn't exist. So she questioned him.

"We have?"

"Of course, once upon a dream."

She had no response. Did he really just reference her to being a Disney princess? Something everyone so secretly craved to be, even Ludwig at one point. She stared at the albino and he looked at the sun setting, so her eyes followed his.

How long had she known him, only a few hours? Even so she felt compelled by him. There was something about him that enticed her. Like somehow they had met before, and it was likely they would meet again. Well of course they would meet again, they knew each other now. And she was very sure she would want to meet him again.

"Hey Gilbert…"

He turned around and suddenly her face was right there.

"Oh Fritz!? Lizzy what are you doing!?"

"I think we should kiss."

"What!?"

"Right here, right now, let's do it."

Gilbert stared at her. What the hell was she talking about.

"The fact is that we've never kissed before and there's going to be that awkward tension because we've never kissed before and we won't be sure when to go about it if we go about it at all so kiss me now and we can digest our food better."

"Digest our food?"

"I saw the way you were looking at me Gilbert, You felt it, I felt it, don't lie. We're not liars like they are."

"Who's they?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and kiss me."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and leant in. Well so did Lizzy, that is until she froze realizing just how out of control she was being. Suddenly her lips twitched. She really wanted to kiss this guy, but she suddenly remembered she had gone to the beach today to see another boy of interest. Mr. Roderich, a guy she had been sort of talking to for a while. It was nothing serious, but holy crap if that classy proper young gent had seen her acting like a spring breaker he would dump her on the spot. Did that really matter? This Gilbert guy is hot. Did you see his shoulders? Dem shoulders though!? So pasty white they absorb the sunlight and reflect like the moon. She could write a chronicle just about those manly shoulders. Don't even get her started on his defined collarbones. And those are just the subtle features. Hello, dat face is hella dope. The main event would have to be those lips, as his perfect lips approached hers, she found her mouth twitching.

She was trying her best not to scream like a fangirl, something that was pretty much second nature. Suddenly Gilbert backed up. He grinned at her.

"It's okay, I'm awesome like that, you can flip out if you want."

Lizzy stared at him, should she give him the satisfaction of knowing that she found him super seriously deadly sexy? No, never make it easy on them, not when you look like Lizzy. It's good to be pretty. She grinned back.

"No, I've just remembered that I was supposed to meet a friend."

"Yeah? Would he be the kind of friend that would mind of summer make out sesh with a stranger?"

"Oh but we've met before."

Gilbert looked duped, did she remember, "We have!?"

She giggled, "You said so yourself, once upon a dream."

Gilbert leant in once again and took her face into his hands and ever so gently pressed his lips against hers. She melted. Like for real. She moved her arm up but accidentally smacked the radio and it freaking hurt. Like that would bruise later. Ouch. They broke apart. 

"Sorry about that."

"Forget it," he said going back in.

Something Stupid by Frank Sinatra was playing. Lizzy wanted to take a second to ask why he had such strange non pimp daddy music in his car. Then she didn't really care. She climbed out of his seat and he was pressed against the car door with him on top of her. It was so damn awesome.

That is until a big blond panzer man opened the car door and Gilbert fell out onto the muscly chest of his younger brother.

"Gilbert, you can't keep doing this."

Lizzy looked up. That's a hunk of man if she ever saw one. The sunset behind him, making him glitter. He was stern, and angry. He was the god of female organs. If she didn't have the greatest make out sesh with this albino stranger she would probably ask this guy for digits.

"Ludwig, you also show up at the worst time possible."

"Call it practice, we have to go back now."

"Don't be a jerk, just another minute."

This Ludwig god- guy pulled Gilbert from under Lizzy and out of the car. Gilbert groaned.

"You are the worst younger brother, why couldn't you be like one of Arthur's bro's."

"Shut up."

Crap, he's a brother. Brothers are off limits. Ho Code, rule number 33: Don't care how good looking he is, if he's the brother of a current boyo then he's off limits; sucks to suck.

Gilbert sulked, "Until next time then…"

He turned to Lizzy and kissed her hand goodbye. Ludwig rolled up his sleeve and took his pointer finger and slid it down his forearm from his manly elbow to his wrist. Suddenly they were gone.

Lizzy looked around.

"What the hell? Who's car is this?"

She got out and shut the door and made a run for the beach. She suddenly noticed her hand hurt a lot and was even bruising a little.

"Shit, when did that happen?"

It was then she noticed one more thing, "was I just making out with someone?"

**Okay! Woah in this chapter you got a hint at Gilbert and Ludwig's awesome job and how it works! Oh yeah the title… they're time travellers! The next chapter is going to be set up actually in the future! Yay! I swear I am obsessed with going to the future and being from there, or going back in time to like the forties or something cool like that. I wouldn't stay there, there wasn't anime or stuff like that but hey, it seems awesome to visit!**

**What time would you like to go back to?**


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert sat on his white bed. There was a white room, nothing much in it. Whatever he needed he just had to ask for. He could ask for anything, almost anything. He leaned back, letting gravity push the hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a slick skintight black body suit. The bed was firm, like the grip the organization had on him. He looked at his forearm, he focused his eyes on a point in the center.

"Lights," he said.

Suddenly the lights were off and he could see a faint blinking dot under his skin. The datachip that held all points of history and the power to travel through the inflexions of time rested in his flesh. He wasn't particularly special or anything, there were several others like him and each one of them had a chip just like his. He looked up when he heard his door beep open. Another time traveller, of higher rank, but younger in age. His Arian brother goose stepped into the room with a purpose and sat onto Gilbert's bed, his expression softening.

"How are you… feeling?"

Ludwig was never very good with these things. Though he found Gilbert's antics running back and forth between the past and the future rather distasteful, he couldn't help but want to support his brother in his meaningless quest.

"I'm fine."

"Thinking of her?"

"Not really."

"Gilbert, I know when you're lying. You know you can't keep going back to see her, it'll only hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and she won't remember me because of the data rewrite and the programs and whatever else this organization has control over."

"I'm just saying maybe you should start looking for someone else, someone who's part of this time."

Gilbert sat up, "lights!"

The lights turned on and Gilbert groaned, "There is no one else!"

"Gilbert, please understand where I'm coming from."

"Who sent you? Who did you tell? They won't go back and delete her will they?"

"Gilbert, only you and I know about her right now. You know I've been working hard to keep it that way. I'm not doing it because I want to, I'm doing it so that you can work things out on your own and eventually let her go."

"Ludwig, I can't let her go, I love her."

"Don't you see? She can't ever love you. You were lucky you weren't destroyed when you broke your datachip. We're supposed to do our job. The chip ensures that the time line remains with minor alteration with our changes and deletes us from history and memory in the past. Likewise, if anything or anyone makes us want to stay in the past it deletes that data from our persons."

"You're wrong Ludwig. I was able to keep her despite the datachip's influence, so there's got to be some way for her to remember me!"

"Gilbert, we are time travellers. We go back to fix mistakes and save those who are deemed necessary to save."

"And who choses who lives and who dies? Who decides what stays and what disappears? The organization?"

"You've broken regulation too many times!"

"I saved her Ludwig, and I won't regret my actions!"

"I know you don't want to lose her but damn it, Gilbert, I can't lose you!"

Ludwig froze at his own words; Gilbert did the same. Ludwig shuddered in embarrassment, this irrational display in front of his older brother. He shook it off with sheer nerve.

"I can't lose you Gilbert, you're all I have."

"Ludwig I-"

"She wasn't supposed to cross the street that day, but you made it so. Now she's an added picture. She's going to live a normal life, the best one she can have. After all it is only a borrowed life. Now you listen to me, brother."

Gilbert was quiet, listening to the words from the Arian man with wounded eyes bright blue.

"That girl, Lizzy, she will get married." 

"No-"

"She will get older."

"Stop-"

"And she will die."

"That's not-"

"She will never see today! She will never see tomorrow! And she will never be with you! It hurts now but it's for your own good! See the truth now, before it's too late."

Gilbert put his face in his hands and fell to his knees. He knew why Ludwig as doing all of this, he just couldn't stand to believe any of it. Ludwig turned around to leave the room, stopping in the doorway. He looked back at his brother, about to apologize, but left the room without another word instead.

Gilbert chose this life. It was his first and last real choice.

**Yay Chapter 3! Okay this was mostly exposition. This fic is actually going to be a lot shorter than I originally intended. I hope you're liking it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WooHoo Datachip 4! Just a warning, this story may go on a short break until Christmas break, mainly because I have a Christmas Special I'm doing as well as three other stories and I think 4 is my limit so no hard feelings but the updates will be a little bit scattered for this story. I hope you still keep up with it! BTW I'm listening to Ashley Tisdale sing Last Christmas and I don't hear my mom calling me and she get's mad like I was smoking crack or something… No one understands me XD**

Gilbert was very excited today, because this was his first mission back in time. He hasn't left the building of the organization in so long and he almost forgot what the sun looked like. Finally he was going to get to go outside! And better yet, his younger brother would be going along with him! He ran to his brother's quarters in his suit.

"Hey Luddy! You ready?"

His brother stood in his room, his beautiful back muscles glittered in Gilbert's imagination. He turned his Arian head, slicking his hair back, looking at his brother over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just going over the mechanics of the IDTDC. I wouldn't be a bad idea for you to do the same- Why are you looking at me like that!?"

Gilbert's eyes sparkled, "I'm just so happy to have such an adorable younger brother."

Ludwig blushed and decided to shove his brother out the door, "come on let's go eat."

Gilbert stopped him, "Most first timers get sick on the first go so we should probably skip."

Ludwig sighed, "Right, I forgot."

Gilbert grinned. It always gave him pleasure to make his brother think he was a carefree idiot until he could randomly throw something intelligent at him that would send his brother into shock. It made him feel much more sneaky than everyone else, like Hamlet or something. But you and I both know Gilbert isn't as smart as he thinks he is, not to say he is as stupid as we all believe.

It was then a blonde haired young chap with glasses and a cheeky grin hopped by them, smacking Gilbert in the process as a joke.

"Sup dudes, you ready to head into the field!"

"Alfred! Are you headed out today as well?"

He grinned, his cow lick dancing with excitement, "You bet, there's a special who died in 9/11."

Gilbert gawked, "Wow, you get to save a special?"

"Yeah, but I'll be gone for a while. This mission will take a year to protect him, but that'll be like 15 minutes to us."

Ludwig looked at Alfred, one of the youngest time travellers in the organization and he gets to take care of a special. It truly is astounding, Arthur must be proud. Then Ludwig looked at Gilbert, with someone as amazing as Alfred in his life how could Gilbert not try to hold Ludwig to a higher standard? Ludwig was organized and disciplined, but like Gilbert, this was his first mission in time. He was composed, excited, and worried. His stomach was a sea of butterflies and looking at Alfred now, talking about his glorious new task, made him want to throw them up.

Alfred suddenly stopped, "You guys should probably head to the platform. Good luck on your mission!"

Gilbert high fived the extremely American boy and they parted ways. Ludwig followed his brother and before they knew it they were in Central. Central was the center of their division; anything you needed was here, including the platform for all to see. The platform was where all the time travellers went for checks and then were sent through time. This was also the place where colleagues before a mission would cheer famous time traveller, like Alfred, on. Likewise this was where traitors would stand before being banished in time where, with their datachips removed, would be ripped apart by the stretching of dimensional fabric.

The brothers gulped and began their steady walk up to the platform.

"Numbers #46743 and #46744 please begin synchronization with the data plane."

They held their arms out and the chip blinked under their skin.

"Synchronization complete, please prepare for transport."

"Yes!" They called together.

Ludwig pressed his finger to his arm, ready to go. He was nervous, so much that he whispered to his brother. He grinned.

"Don't worry Luddy, as long as we follow protocol we'll be in and out."

"You're right."

The next thing central saw was them vanish. The next thing the brothers saw was the sun and the sky. As beautiful as it was they both fell over feeling absolutely nauseous.

"Ugh- that was so much worse than they made it out to be," moaned Gilbert.

"At least we didn't eat," said Ludwig getting up, feeling a little dizzy.

Gilbert finally managed to get up and they looked around. He screamed.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

How long had it been since they had gone outside? Long enough. Gilbert started running in a big circle around Ludwig who watched him, longing to join, but he was much too serious to be silly. Gilbert did a cartwheel and fell onto his back laughing. Ludwig smiled and walked over to his brother, helping him up.

"Come on, let's get to work."

"So, who's our guy?"

"A Mr. Washington Brown. He's a politician, apparently he dies before he can get the children's shelter the funding it needs. After his death his idea is scrapped and- hey are you listening?"

Ludwig stared at his brother, "What are you looking at?"

Ludwig followed Gilbert's gaze. He saw a girl in a red sundress standing in front of the gates to the politician's mansion.

"What's she doing?"

Ludwig stared at her, "I'm not sure?"

She looked around suspiciously and reached into her pocket and threw something over the fence. Gilbert shrieked and hid in a bush, pulling his brother down with him.

"The reports didn't say anything of a terrorist!?"

Ludwig's eyes widened, "Does she blow up his house!? Is that how he dies!?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and you could see numbers running in the reflection of his eyes. Suddenly it stopped.

"The database says it was an assassination, but I didn't think it would be like this!?"

The brothers peaked over the bushes at the girl. She was continuously throwing something over the gates. She sighed and slumped over, digging in her pocket.

"Quick Ludwig, we have to stop her."

"Right!"

They jumped out of the bush and ran across the street to the girl. Gilbert took her arm.

"What are you doing!?"

She stopped looking up, "Hey let go!"

Gilbert looked over, "Ludwig, secure the bombs!"

"Right!"

Ludwig started to climb the gate. The girl freaked out.

"Are you guys terrorists!?"

"Don't try to pin this on us! We saw you throwing explosives over the gate at Washington Brown's place!"

"What!? Those weren't bombs! I was trying to get pennies into his fountain!"

Gilbert stared at the girl, "Pennies?"

Suddenly they heard two more voices and saw security running after them.

"Ludwig! Forget it, we still have time! Come on we have to run!"

Ludwig saw the two men running after them and jumped off the gate and landed on the guards. Without thinking Ludwig and Gilbert broke into a sprint, taking the girl with them. When they got away they realized what just happened.

"So, you're terrorists _and_ kidnappers?"

Gilbert glared at the girl, "Hey, we were saving your butt from security! They probably came over with the same thought as us!"

"Yeah, or maybe they saw your friend climbing the gate."

Gilbert's bubble popped and they had a stare off. Hey eyes shifted from Gilbert to Ludwig and back.

"Hey, you know you guys are actually pretty good looking."

Ludwig's eye twitched and Gilbert just stared at her, then he turned to his brother and smirked, "At least she has good taste."

She dusted herself off, "I'm Lizzy."

Gilbert was absolutely confused by this girl, "Uh, Gilbert?"

His blue-eyed brother grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him aside, "Hey, we can't tell her our names! It's against protocol! We're supposed to go in, stop the assassination, and get out!"

Lizzy grinned, "Are you guys like secret agents!?"

Gilbert laughed, patting his brother's face, "Yeah, she can hear you Luddy. Yeah we're with the government. We heard of an assassination so we came to save that guy… for the children!"

Lizzy nodded, "Great so you can get me in there right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I read that if you throw a penny into the white house fountain your wish will come true, but Washington D.C. is pretty far away so I figured, hey this guy's name is Washington, he works for the government, and his house is white, so his fountain should do. I wanna make a wish!"

Ludwig stepped between the two, "Absolutely not."

"What!?"

"You'll only get in the way. You should just go home and forget this ever happened."

"How could I forget this once in a lifetime meeting!? It's destiny!"

"Trust me, in an hour or so you'll find it easier to forget than you thought."

"Please!" she begged.

"No," he grunted.

Then she turned her eyes to Gilbert, who immediately blushed. He looked away from her and at his feet.

"Please?"

Gilbert looked back at her, her eyes glittering, staring into his soul. He took in a deep breath to say no, but instead he said:

"Hey Luddy, why not."

"Gilbert!?"

"Come on, it's her dream. That's what we do, we give people a second chance at dreams!"

"No Gil, we go ba- I mean- fine. But you're gonna watch her. I'm not sticking my neck out so you can get a girlfriend."

"Hey shut up! It's just a friendly neighbor thing!"

Lizzy glazed over at that point, two good-looking secret agents were fighting over her and going to help her make her wish. Hell yeah, best day ever.

They went back to Washington Brown's house, where they would have to figure out how to get inside. They had twenty minutes to find the assassin and get rid of him. Ludwig sighed.

"Alright, I'll distract the guards and you two jump the fence. Gilbert, I expect you can take care of our killer?"

"You bet."

"And Lizzy, you make your wish and find Gilbert again and he'll make sure that you get out."

"Yes sir."

They went about their plan, Gilbert and Lizzy pretty easily made it over. Well he is a small time affiliate so his lack of security isn't too hard to get your head around. They snuck into the house.

"Lizzy, go wait at the fountain."

"And miss you kicking ass? No way."

"Lizzy, it'll get dangerous, you have to go and wait."

"Hold on," she pulled out a polaroid camera, "say cheese!"

"What's that?"

The flash went off and a black slip of paper slid out of the bottom.

"For you."

She waved it around for a second and he took the picture. He was making a stupid face and she was smiling.

"Okay, now one for me," she whispered.

"Hold on," he stopped her.

Then he looked at his watch, it was time. Mr. Brown walked into his kitchen where Lizzy and Gil were hiding in the hallway nearby. The man walked over to his fridge when Gilbert heard a beeping go off. He jumped up and grabbed the man and pulled him down shielding him with his body. An explosion went off.

"Cough, cough, are you alright sir?"

The man looked around in disbelief and then saw the devilishly good looking white haired, red eyed, man over him.

"A demon!"

"Oh great, a weirdly religious guy."

He got up, "Lizzy!"

She entered the kitchen, "Hey are you alright?"

"Get down!"

A bullet went off and Gilbert knocked her over, he was almost shot. Shit, he was being sloppy. Washington Brown stayed down, cowering. Gilbert got up and realized he didn't have anything to fight with. He looked around and saw the man's feet under the cloud and lunged at them, knocking them over. They got into an all out fist fight and the man had grabbed a knife off the counter and was about to stab Gilbert when there was a banging sound and he passed out. Gilbert looked up and saw Lizzy holding a frying pan.

"Are you okay," she asked.

He nodded his head, lost in the sight of her. Then he looked over at the cowering Mr. Brown. Gilbert looked at his watch, the man was safe now to continue on with the Children's center.

He got up and took Lizzy's hand and walked over to Mr. Brown.

"Do you know who that man is?"

The man stumbled but he managed to get up and walked over to the unconscious felon.

"Y-yes, how can it be? He's- a guest in my home, a Mr. Lawrence Robinson, he'll be against me in the election again this year."

Gilbert nodded, "Right, well I'll be leaving calling the cops to you."

He turned around and started walking away, the man calling out after him, "who are you?"

Gilbert grinned, "That doesn't matter."

"How can I repay you?"

It was then Gilbert remembered Lizzy digging in her pockets when he first met her. He grasped she was out of coins.

"You have a penny?"

The man stared in disbelief, "uh, yeah give me a sec."

Mr. Brown gave Gilbert the penny and they left the house, going to the fountain where Lizzy very happily made her wish.

"So, what did you wish for?"

The next thing he knew he was being pulled down and she kissed him. His eyes were wide and he blinked a few times in disbelief. She grinned. He went back in and they kissed again. Mr. Brown blushed and looked away, for the most part he had no idea what was going on.

Then Ludwig appeared, blushing madly, "Gilbert!"

They stopped and he was pulled away, "Come on Gilbert, we have to return now."

"W-wait!"

Gilbert tried to free himself of Ludwig's grip. Ludwig pulled Gilbert to the side of the house where cameras wouldn't see them.

"Let's go."

"But- But-"

"Don't worry, when we leave you'll forget all about her."

"But I don't want to!"

"Come on Gilbert."

Ludwig held out his arm and Gilbert did the same, and then he stopped. He swung his arm at the wall.

"Gilbert what the heck!?"

"There, owch, now I won't forget."

"Gilbert that's crazy!"

"Oh shut it," he pulled out the picture Lizzy gave him, "All I have to do is come back."

Gilbert put the picture back into his pocket at they ran their fingers up their arms and went back to the future.

Lizzy stopped what she was doing and looked around. She and Mr. Brown we confused and with the fragments of their memory put together she appeared on the front page of the news as the girl who saved Mr. Washington Brown from being killed… she did it for the children.

**And that's their first meeting! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah sorry for the long wait! Umm this fic is going to be a lot shorter than I originally intended, I'm so sorry! But don't worry; I've still got a few chapters left! The format this story has makes the length flexible. Anyway the ending of this fic is gonna be so kick ass, like I came up with one and everything! Oh my god you have no idea just how excited I ma to finish this thing just so I can share this awesome ending with you! Anyway… CHAPTER 5!**

Lizzy sat at the dinner table. She was a little nervous to be going on this date but hey… YOLO. She looked around, worried if she looked okay. Was she too dressed up? She chugged her drink trying to relax, but yeah, about that. She checked the time. He's late isn't he? Not that late, it's probably fine. Is there traffic? Today is a Wednesday, there's no such thing as traffic. What's taking him so long?

She had only met Gilbert earlier this day but for some reason she just instantly connected with him. Could they have met in a past life or something? Without any rhyme or reason she found herself already in love with him. Could she have dreamed of him at some point? She felt like she had. Even so, where is lover boy? A girl can't waste good lip-gloss and wait forever!

It's been a half hour, so she decided to just leave. It was strange, she almost felt like crying. She paid for her drink and left. Maybe she should just call up Roderich, she knows he's wanted to ask her out for a while now. Why not? She stepped out of the restaurant and stood by the street for a minute. Her eyebrow twitched and she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were hot and wet and she started crying against her will. She walked along in the dark, crying and crying. She was stood up.

She stopped again at a street corner and waited for the light to change so she could cross. And suddenly there were two arms around her and her face was buried in someone's chest. She knew immediately who it was.

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

She didn't say anything back to Gilbert; she just let him hold her. He held her tight and almost felt like crying himself. Ludwig was right; his visits to her are numbered. This may just be the last time he ever see's her. She's tied him to this place, and he's broken his chip. There was nothing else he could do.

"Lizzy… this may be the last time I see you."

"But we met this morning… No we've met before haven't we? I know it's impossible but somehow there's just no way I could have met you today."

He held her tighter, "… the truth is… I'm from the future and when I leave a time plane, I disappear in everyone who encountered me's memory."

It sounded crazy but she sort of believed him. It would fill in a lot of holes in her memory. Suddenly two other people were by them.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"I figured you'd be coming for me, Alfred, Matthew."

Lizzy stared at the two other men there. So this is it then. Gilbert held her hand, there was something there? He let go and she was sure to hide whatever he gave her.

"I love you Lizzy, no matter what happens, just know that. Okay?"

She nodded, welling up again. And suddenly they were gone, into thin air. She started to cry again and clutched what he gave her. Somehow, they had taken a picture together. When was this?

…

She stood up, "What?"

She wiped her eyes, "Why am I crying?"

Then she noticed the Polaroid picture in her hands, "When did I take this?"

She flipped it over and read on the back:

_I love you Lizzy._

Lizzy was confused by this picture and put it in her pocket. She wiped her eyes again and walked home wondering why she was so dressed up?

**Short chapter is short but behold! Next chapter the rising action will kick in and stuff will start to be awesome! Just you wait!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
